La Misma Sonrisa
by AtemFan18
Summary: Cuando Megamente va a la escuela de sus hijos, se encuentra con un panorama que le desata muchos recuerdos. Un niño que tiene la misma sonrisa que él tuvo alguna vez, y un sentimiento en común. Porque a veces la vida te demuestra lo irónica que es. :513:


Okis.. vengo aquí después de casi un mes de haber publicado una historia de MM, eso sí que está muy mal. Chicas (y chicos si es que los hay) debemos escribir más! Me parece que ésta será la historia número 513 y sólo hay 10 en español u.u Este fandom es maravilloso y tiene tantas posibilidades! Vamos anímense n_n

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten esto.

Disclaimer: Megamente no es de mi propiedad, si fuera así todas las noches (y los días también xD) lo tendría a mi lado enseñándome a bailar. Recuerden es propiedad de DREAMWORKS, así que podemos esperar una secuela.

* * *

><p><strong>La Misma Sonrisa<strong>

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Megamente había recordado su infancia, no es que fuera un tema tabú pero tampoco era uno muy agradable. Tras haber pasado tantos años recibiendo el rechazo por parte de la ciudad, él mismo se había acostumbrado a eso. Pero, de igual forma había tenido años para cambiar su imagen ante la gente y tras haber salvado a la ciudad varias veces de distintos villanos y también haberla hecho más segura gracias a su asombroso intelecto podría decirse que ya no tenía más problemas con el trato que los ciudadanos le daban.

Aún así se preocupó un poco, por no decir bastante, del trato que futuramente recibirían sus hijos. Aquellos pequeños que serían el fruto de su amor con Roxanne. Durante meses se rompió la cabeza tratando de idear la forma en que la ciudad aceptara a sus hijos, y aunque tuvo cientos de magníficas ideas no pudo utilizar ninguna. No fue necesario. Desde el primer momento en que se hizo del conocimiento público que el héroe de la ciudad y su esposa tendrían hijos, no hubo persona que no se alegrara de esta noticia. Aunque en algunos no fue de su total agrado, Megamente no supo de alguien a quien le molestara la idea.

Fue así como los pequeños nacieron. Sí, pequeños. Plural. Resultó que Roxanne había estado embarazada de gemelos dicigóticos, también llamados gemelos fraternales, o simplemente cuates. Por lo que fue una hermosa sorpresa para el matrimonio descubrir que tenían dos maravillosos bebés los cuales, por supuesto, fueron aceptados por sus padres con mucho amor, al igual que la ciudad entera.

Si bien es cierto que sus niños no eran muy diferentes en apariencia respecto a los humanos, ellos sin duda poseían rasgos que los identificaban como descendientes de él. Ambos tenían la cabeza más grande que el promedio humano pero no tanto como la que él poseía. La piel de ambos era del mismo color que el de Roxanne, un suave y dulce color melocotón, con algunas pecas alrededor de la nariz en el caso de su hijo y con un suave rubor en las mejillas de su hija. Sin embargo la complexión delgada la habían heredado de él; tenían los dedos delgados y un poco más largos que los demás.

Al ser gemelos, ambos habían compartido muchas características, lo que los hacía únicos y al mismo tiempo iguales entre ellos. Fue una sorpresa para todos que los niños tuvieran la misma apariencia y capacidades pero sólo se diferenciaran en el cabello y en los ojos. Cada uno tenía un rasgo característico. Su hijo tenía el cabello completamente azul, idéntico al color de la piel de su padre, y bastante oscuro; mientras que sus ojos eran de un color verde turquesa, un color resultante de la combinación entre los ojos de Roxanne y él. Mientras tanto el cabello que su hija poseía era realmente extraño y al mismo tiempo cautivador, era negro, como el de su madre, pero tenía mechones azules en todo el cabello los cuales combinaban perfectamente con el negro azabache del resto de su melena; sin embargo, en la parte del frente los cabellos los tenía completamente azules. Y en cuanto a sus ojos, éstos eran de un hermoso color azul brillante.

Ambos niños habían heredado la forma de los ojos de Roxanne pero habían conservado el tamaño de sus ojos.

Todas estas características habían hecho de sus hijos unos niños bastante carismáticos y adorables; esto, sumado al hecho de que él fuera un héroe, influía mucho en el trato que sus hijos recibían, así que los niños habían gozado de la aceptación y el afecto de los ciudadanos de Metro Ciudad desde el momento en que nacieron. Así que no le sorprendía que los niños fueran populares en su escuela, ésta no era muy grande ya que se especializaba en los niños talento de la ciudad pero el número de alumnos era considerable.

Aquél día Roxanne tuvo que cubrir una entrevista para el diario de la ciudad además de realizar dos artículos que serían publicados en la siguiente semana. Debido a esto Megamente tuvo que ir por sus hijos a la escuela, no es que no lo hiciera a menudo o que no le gustara hacerlo, en realidad disfrutaba bastante de ir por sus hijos y procuraba hacerlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero ésta se veía seriamente afectada por su labor como defensor de Metro Ciudad.

En cuanto llegó a la escuela se le dio un trato especial y se le permitió ir directamente a encontrarse con sus hijos quienes, según le informó la educadora, estaban realizando junto con el grupo unas actividades en los jardines debido a una actividad física. Faltaban aproximadamente 10 minutos para que la clase terminara y con esto los pequeños se retirarían a sus hogares.

Megamente sabía que si aparecía directamente los niños comenzarían a armar alboroto y probablemente esto estropearía la actividad, así que decidió caminar lentamente hacia los jardines para poder sentarse discreta y sigilosamente en una de las bancas que había. Se sentó y una vez que se encontraba cómodo dirigió su atención al grupo de sus hijos, y el escenario.

El grupo estaba dividido en equipos de tres y algunas cuantas parejas, todos realizaban una actividad de acondicionamiento físico la cual consistía ejecutar distintos movimientos de gimnasia; para hacerlo de la manera correcta y también para evitarse lesiones los pequeños se ayudaban mutuamente, haciéndose comentarios amistosos y bromistas unos entre otros, o dándose ánimos entre ellos. El panorama en sí no era malo, al contrario, lo que veía le dejaba un sentimiento de afecto y protección hacia los pequeños que se encontraban ahí. Deseaba hacerlos reír, darles un dulce, acariciar las rosadas mejillas o despeinar sus tiernos cabellos. Se encontraba embelesado, maravillado por los niños que veía. Sus ojos recorrían el lugar y no podían hallar nada que no lo cautivara… hasta que lo vio.

La imagen que tenía en frente suyo le provocó una serie de sentimientos que se desataron como un torrente en el mar. Sin ningún aviso ni control los recuerdos de su infancia lo golpearon fuertemente mientras veía a aquel pequeño que se encontraba apartado de todos los equipos, realizando sus ejercicios _solo_. Sin ayuda. Sin ninguna compañía, sin palabras de aliento, sin risas, sin miradas divertidas, sin amigos. Solo. Sin nadie. Excluido. Tal como una vez lo fue él. De repente, en su mente comenzaron a formarse pensamientos los cuales no pudo evitar, y comenzó a preguntarse cómo era posible que la vida fuera tan irónica. Él había sido el niño rechazado debido a que en aquel entonces toda la atención le era proporcionada a Wayne Scott, quien más tarde se convertiría en Metro Man; y ahora, después de tantos años, después de haber sido un villano y haberse convertido en héroe, eran sus hijos los populares quienes dejaban excluido a ese pobre pequeño. Se sintió idenficado con él, se veía reflejado en ese niño; el cual estaba cansado y sudoroso debido a la actividad física que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando; con sus mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada, las manos sucias y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no se derramaban, lágrimas que morían siquiera antes de salir del lugar en el que se formaron al ser limpiadas por la manga de la playera de su dueño. Lágrimas que se formaban a raíz del sentimiento de soledad y rechazo que el pequeño sentía. Oh sí, Megamente lo entendía perfectamente.

Y entonces el niño lo vio, había levantado su rostro y dirigido su mirada hacia aquel extraño hombre azul que se encontraba en la banca. Los ojos del hombre adulto se encontraron con los del niño. Verde con verde se fundieron juntos en una mirada profunda, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de lo que ambos habían experimentado; uno de ellos hacía tantos años y el otro justo en ese mismo instante. Ambos compartiendo una emoción en común. Pero un grito proveniente de la profesora fue lo que hizo que el contacto visual se perdiera.

Megamente alcanzó a oír las indicaciones que la instructora les daba a los niños, diciéndoles que fueran a lavarse y de ahí procedieran a recoger sus cosas para irse a sus casas. Emocionados, todos se dirigieron hacia los lavabos que se encontraban cerca de ahí para limpiarse. Pudo ver a los pequeños charlando acerca de la clase, mientras que el niño solitario se dirigía al lugar de encuentro de sus compañeros. Su postura y la forma en que caminaba delataban que se sentía amenazado e inseguro respecto a lo que los demás le harían. Parecía que quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Así que, dando cada paso lentamente logró llegar hasta su destino. Movió su cabeza en distintas direcciones, buscando con la mirada algo que pudiera representar un peligro para él, sin encontrar nada, y al percatarse de que era ignorado totalmente por sus compañeros suspiró de alivio y comenzó a asearse lentamente, disfrutando del agua fría la cual aliviaba el calor que sentía. Se lavó detalladamente las manos y los brazos, estaba tan concentrado que no pudo ver cómo algunos de sus compañeros agarraban una pequeña cubeta llena de agua que se encontraba detrás de él y comenzaban a caminar sigilosamente en su dirección. Hacia _su_ dirección. Directamente hacia él.

Megamente entendió de inmediato las intenciones de aquellos niños abusivos y con cierta angustia ante lo que veía, y también con una vana esperanza, se preguntó si alguno de los otros niños haría una intervención. Observó atentamente a sus hijos, los cuales parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaría, sin embargo, y para decepción de él, sus hijos no hicieron nada. Solamente adoptaron en sus rostros una mueca de incomodidad y desagrado, y alejaron la vista de su compañero. En un intento de indiferencia. Expresando claramente que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que sucedería, pero tampoco harían algo para ayudar al niño.

Estaba tan impactado por lo que veía que no pudo moverse, olvidó por completo cómo hablar, su mente borró momentáneamente la forma en que debía mover sus piernas para desplazarse hacia el niño. Totalmente paralizado sólo pudo ver aquél espectáculo tan cruel, sólo pudo contemplar como aquellos maldosos se inclinaron hacia el niño y con un grito de "buu" lo hicieron pegar un salto debido al susto, haciendo que se recargara contra los lavabos al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían completamente debido a la sorpresa, y también al temor, al observar como la cubeta llena de agua era dirigida hacia él.

Pudo ver como se empapó. El agua le golpeó en la cara y en el pecho, mientras que el resto se deslizó sobre su playera y short. Contempló cuando el pequeño bajó la cabeza lentamente, resignado, sin nada que hacer, mientras en su cara las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua, y su sonrisa anterior rápidamente desaparecía; vio a esos ojos llenos de dolor lanzar una mirada triste a su reflejo, producto del charco formado bajo sus pies. El niño se abrazó a sí mismo mientras los demás comenzaban a reírse, llamándolo fenómeno, siendo abucheado por el grupo. Y como si no fuera suficiente los abusones, que no estaban satisfechos, le empujaron cruelmente contra la pared haciendo que el pequeño se golpeara levemente la cabeza para finalmente caer. Todos se retiraron incluso sus hijos quienes dieron una mirada triste al pobre chico. Iban avanzando en dirección a los salones entre risas y burlas. Sin embargo el pequeño se quedó ahí, tirado en el piso totalmente mojado, tiritando ante los escalofríos que el cambio brusco de temperatura le había provocado, o tal vez sólo estaba temblando débilmente debido a los sollozos que emanaban de su cuerpo. Se quedó ahí, resignado, mojado de pies a cabeza, recibiendo directamente los rayos del sol, llorando en silencio mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez qué habría hecho él para que los demás le hicieran eso. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, en su propio dolor, que no se percató cuando Megamente decidió acercarse a él.

Nuevamente sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los del pequeño cuando éste último alzó la vista ante el súbito contacto de una mano en su hombro. Él le dio una cálida sonrisa, como si con ella pudiera decirle "_No te preocupes, estoy aquí. Contigo"_ Y fue correspondido con una tímida e insegura sonrisa, la cual le parecía muy familiar. Le recordaba a aquél niño azul vestido de naranja, alejado del grupo en la foto escolar mientras esbozaba una tímida pero sincera sonrisa. Con cuidado, le acarició suavemente la cabeza, despeinándolo un poco para hacerlo reír. Y finalmente lo ayudó a levantarse. Juntos. Se levantaron juntos. No fue cada uno al mismo tiempo, fueron los dos, ambos poniéndose de pie ante lo ocurrido. Él sintió un calor reconfortante llenándole el pecho al haber ayudado al pequeño, mientras que el niño sintió un sentimiento atorado en su garganta, otro en el pecho y uno más en el estómago. No sabía identificarlos, no los había sentido antes, pero ciertamente eran agradables. Y aquél otro al que estaba tan acostumbrado, a ese que la gente llama dolor, aquél que va de la mano del rechazo y la inseguridad, ése se había ido; se habían ido todos, pero aquí estaba este extraño hombre azul proporcionándole otros para reemplazarlos.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bueno, mmm tenía pensado otro final pero de repente surgió esto y me pareció tan lindo que hubiera sido un crimen no escribirlo. Tengo planeado hacer otros cuantos capis pero ciertamente no prometo nada. De momento lo dejaré abierto.<span>_

_Espero que todos hayan entendido el mensaje, sino siempre pueden dejarme un review y con gusto lo contestaré. Y para los que sí entiendieron también pueden dejarme un mensaje ok? Soy adicta a ellos jeje n_n_

_Por fis, porfis comenten! y que tengan un buen día._

_Saludos de DiAnItA LiNdA_

_"Cuando mi corazón deje de latir, mi alma será libre"_


End file.
